


Lágrimas de metal

by Plen (Metuka)



Category: Cuenta atrás (Spanish TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, post 2x12
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Plen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia centrada en Leo justo después de haber sido retenida por "el Negro"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lágrimas de metal

Sucia. Ay, mamacita. Usada. Manos como garras. Rota. Empujando, rompiendo, arrancando. Sucia. Gritos. Como una muñeca de trapo. No, por favor. Indefensa. Risas. Vulnerable. Ay, sí, mi nena. Como un objeto sin valor. Qué mamita más linda. Usada, sucia y rota.

Nada te prepara para esto. Nunca comprendes la brutalidad ni las miradas vacías de las mujeres cuando vienen a ti. Cuando entre susurros culpables se atreven a contártelo. Y los detalles te dan asco. Aunque en realidad no lo entiendas. Y deseas meterle al cabrón que ha hecho eso una bala entre ceja y ceja. Como Mario ha hecho. Aunque él no lo comprende, no puede comprenderlo. Gratis, decía. No tanto. Pero eso a mí de qué me sirve. Ya es tarde. Ya ha hecho lo que quería conmigo. Nada ni nadie podrá limpiarme.

—…cinturón. Espera, ya voy.

—¡No!

Mi grito asusta a Corso. Iba a abrocharme. Solo iba a abrocharme, joder, a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Pero verle inclinándose sobre mí… Esas manos. Me mira y sus ojos quieren decirme que lo entiende. Y una mierda. Él no entiende nada. Nadie puede entender nada a menos que haya pasado por esto. Yo tampoco lo entendía, no sabía desentrañar tanto dolor y tanta vergüenza en los ojos de esas mujeres. Ahora ya sí. Porque ahora es algo mío. Porque estoy sucia yo también. Manchada con tinta indeleble de pies a cabeza. Estoy sucia. Estoy malherida y rota.

Aunque al menos ellas, las que he visto en el trabajo, son más valientes que yo. Se atreven a mostrar sus heridas, sus manchas, las marcas que ya no se les van a quitar nunca. Yo no. Yo prefiero esconderlas. Entierro la cabeza bajo el suelo. Cierro los ojos y no miro, como hacen los niños pequeños cuando no quieren que se les vea. Y parece que el mundo deja de existir por un momento. Pero entonces oigo su risa. Y esta manta no es lo que necesito para volverme invisible y desaparecer.

Pongo la radio. No aguanto tanto silencio. Solo me deja oír mis gritos, mis ruegos. Mis gemidos desesperados entre lágrimas. Me agarré a las jambas. No bastó. Era demasiado fuerte. Y se reía. No, por favor. Me arrancó la ropa. Hijo de puta. Se reía. El cabrón se reía. Cómo se reía al verme patalear. Yo lo intenté. Yo no quería. Lo intenté. No bastó.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men…_  
 _Lágrimas de metal saliendo de una mujer. Morder la luna y no gritar le duele más que a ti…_  
 _I wanna taste you one more time again, I'm all over you…_  
 _La magia se esfumó y todo se quebró sin más. No me quedan ganas de llorar…_  
 _It's hard to take courage in a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside you can make you feel so small…_  
 _I'll be there as soon as I can but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before…_  
 _Mas no quiero causar pena solo por mi condición de mujer rota en esencia y herida en el corazón…_  
 _She needs somebody to lean on. Someone, body, mind and soul to take her hand, to take her world. And show her the time of her life, so true. Throw the pain away for good…_  
 _I can't promise I will heal you, but if you want to, I will try…_  
 _Y del morao de mis mejillas saldrá el valor pa' cobrarme las heridas…_

Le pego un manotazo a la radio para apagarla. El golpe y mis sollozos hacen que Corso me mire. Todas las canciones hablan de mí. Me veo reflejada en todas. Es como si alguien las hubiera puesto en fila a sonar para mí. A recordarme que estoy rota. Que estoy sucia. Que nunca olvidaré este día. Que ya no soy Leo. La valiente, la intrépida. Ya no soy esa Leo. Ahora solo soy una cosita que se encoge y llora porque se asusta hasta de su sombra. Hace amago de darme la mano. No, por favor. Pero no llega a tocarme. Su piel sobre la mía solo abriría más llagas.

Encuentra sitio justo enfrente de mi portal. Siempre tiene suerte para aparcar. Lo pienso y me río, no sé por qué. Cuántas veces habremos venido los dos. Pero hace ya mucho de eso. Y ya no va a volver a ocurrir. No, nunca más. Pero siempre tiene tanta potra. No sé por qué me río. Si ni siquiera suena alegre. Pero me río. Aunque dura poco. Como un rayo de sol entre nubes. Ya vuelvo a llover. Y ni siquiera soporto mirarle. Porque sé que él me mira a mí. Mamacita. Dios bendiga esa boca.

—Te acompaño.

—No. Vete.

—Va, Leo. Te acompaño hasta tu puerta.

—No hace falta.

—Leo, que así…

—¡Que no, hostia! ¡Que me dejes, joder!

Cierro los ojos un momento. Me agarro a mi mantita como si fuera a servir de algo. No tendría que haberle gritado. Se reía. No es culpa de Corso. Ya ves por qué me llaman el Negro, mami. No es su culpa. Tendría que haber… No, pero yo lo intenté. No pude, pero lo intenté. No quería. Llegaron tarde. Los ojos de Mario. No podía ni mirarle a la cara, a los ojos. Lo sabía. Lo ha sabido en cuanto ha entrado. Ha visto mis manchas, mis heridas. Las ha visto. Gratis. Lloraba e intentaba cubrirme en vano. Un paraíso para mí.

—Leo, yo…

Resopla y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Se lo encrespa. Parece un chico malo. Fue mi chico malo. Pero esa Leo ya no soy yo. Yo ya no soy nada aparte de una figurita gris. Una muñeca de trapo rota y abandonada. Me mira y me cuesta, pero le sostengo la mirada. Y veo ternura. Si te pasa algo a ti, me muero. Pero yo no quiero que te mueras.

—Mira, sé que ahora todo te parece horrible, que piensas que… Todo va a salir bien. Lo que te ha pasado es… Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Si necesitas lo que sea, cualquier cosa…

—Lo sé. Gracias.

—¿Quieres que suba contigo?

—No. Pero gracias.

—¿Segura?

No. Segura no. ¿Cómo voy a estar segura? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura? Lo estaba, antes lo estaba. Aunque recordar en el juicio… Me inmovilizó. Suena tan aséptico. Como ahora. Me ha inmovilizado. El corazón se ha mudado a mi labio. Late en mi boca. En el golpe de mi boca. Y más abajo. Creo que estoy sangrando. Pero no sé si de verdad. Pero estoy sangrando. Necesito lavarme aunque nada pueda dejarme limpia. No tendría que haber soltado la pistola. Le dije que venían refuerzos. No tendría que haberla soltado.

Echo el cerrojo. Lo compruebo. Está bien cerrado. Estoy sola. Ya no hay nadie, solo yo. Pero no estoy a salvo. La puerta está cerrada, pero no, no estoy segura. Ya no puedo. El mundo se me va al suelo y yo con él. El rincón junto al perchero es el escondite perfecto. Al menos durante un segundo. Durante el segundo que tardo en encontrarme antes de volver a esconderme en la manta. Antes de volver a llorar. Aunque no vuelvo a llorar. Para eso tendría que haber parado en algún momento.

Parece de cartón piedra esta casa. Todo un decorado, todo falso. Todo puesto ahí para darme una falsa seguridad. Una falsa normalidad. Ya nada es normal. Ya no soy normal, estoy sucia. Estoy rota y sucia. Necesito lavarme, intentar borrar lo imborrable, lo permanente. El dedo que me señalará a partir de ahora. Aunque solo Corso y Mario lo sepan. Porque lo han sabido desde el principio. Porque Mario parecía aliviado. Y culpable por sentirse aliviado. Al menos estás viva, eso decían sus ojos. Viva, pero por poco. Viva porque no estoy muerta. Aún.

Me quito la ropa. Cierro los ojos. No quiero verme en el espejo. La arrugo. La tiro al suelo. Le doy patadas. La quemaré. Lo quemaré todo, todo lo que me haga oír su risa. Su risa y mis gritos. Le disparó. Pero aquí no ha pasado nada más. Aunque sí ha pasado. Aunque sí me ha pasado. Pero no ha pasado nada. Está muerto. Yo todavía no.

Arriba, párpados. Tengo golpes. El labio. Las costillas. Dedos morados en mis hombros. También en los brazos. Y mis piernas, tengo cardenales en las piernas, en los muslos que intentaba mantener juntos. No he podido. Lo he intentado. Corso le pegaba. Y él me miraba. Me miraba y se reía. Y Mario le ha disparado. Pero ya era tarde. Esta vez no ha podido salvarme.

El agua de la bañera arde. Pero no basta. Ni hirviendo me limpiaría. Lo llena todo de vapor, pero queman más mis lágrimas. Aun bajo el grifo las noto. Dos regueros de lava me ruedan por las mejillas. Contra la pared. Me lanzó contra la pared. Todo para que no le hiciera daño a Bea. Tenía que protegerla. Cómo gritaba. Tenía tanto miedo. Y yo también. Pero estaba allí, tan vulnerable. Tenía que ser fuerte. Fuerte para ella. Ya no queda nadie ante quien ser fuerte.

Me duele. El agua sale rojiza, sucia. No sangra demasiado. Pero duele. Aunque se curará. Las heridas que se ven desaparecen. Las otras, las que solos tres personas podemos ver, no. Y ellos ni siquiera pueden verlas bien. O las ven, pero no las entienden. No pueden entenderlas. Ni quiero que lo hagan. Bastante han hecho. Aunque tarde. Pero lo han intentado. Y yo también. Pero no ha servido. No ha sido suficiente.

Era grande. Y fuerte. Un animal. Y yo era pequeña. Nunca había sido tan pequeña. Ni tan débil. Gritaba. Intentaba arañarle. Era demasiado fuerte. Me agarré a la puerta. Me arrancó. Pataleaba. Me lanzó. Me tiró contra el colchón. Sabía lo que pasaría. Lo intenté. No quería dejarle. Y pensaba en ellos. En que dejé a Corso solo. En que le dije a Mario que los refuerzos ya venían. La inspectora Leo… nor Marín contra el colchón. Forcejeando desde el suelo. Y chillando. Chillando como nunca antes mientras él se reía. Así, mi mami querida. Yo también te extrañé. Eres deliciosa.

Cierro el grifo. Ya no quiero esa manta. La quemaré con el resto de la ropa. Me seco. Me duele, los golpes se están hinchando. Quiero algo amplio, algo que no me roce. Pero algo que me cubra. Que me ahorre la vergüenza de verme. De saber que sigo estando sucia. Que ya nada volverá a ser como antes. Que a un jarrón roto se le notan los puntos de fractura por mucho que los pegues.

Doy un salto al oírlo. Al oír ese ruido. Es el timbre. Tan solo el timbre. Pero con tanto silencio me ha sacado de mis gritos. No es más que el timbre. Ni siquiera tengo aquí mi pistola. Aunque no me ha servido de nada. Pero era como la manta, me protegía. Ahora ya no la tengo. No sé dónde está. Ni me atrevo a mirar por la mirilla. No quiero ver quién es. No espero a nadie. No espero nada. Estoy sola. Pero no estoy segura.

—¿Leo? Leo, ¿estás ahí? Soy yo.

Mario. Es Mario. Ha venido a verme. No quiero estar con él. No quiero abrirle ni que me mire. No quiero sus ojos de pena posados de mí. No quiero su dolor, ni su alivio. Ni la vergüenza por su alivio. Porque estoy viva. Que llegaban tarde. Y le hacía gracia. Era invulnerable. Porque este país es un paraíso para él. Lo era. Ahora está muerto. Mario lo ha matado. Le ha disparado. Y ha dejado de reírse. Pero demasiado tarde. Ahora ya nunca dejaré de oír su risa. Ni mis súplicas inútiles.

—¿Leo?

Le abro. No le miro. No puedo ver sus ojos. Sé lo que voy a encontrar. Dolor. Arrepentimiento. Culpabilidad. No los quiero. Un premio de consolación, decía. Fue esta mañana. Hace años ya. Antes de terminar rota. Todavía era Leo, la valiente. La que jugaba a dos bandas sin querer. Pero ya no quiero jugar. Ahora solo quiero esconderme. Que me dejen sola. Descansar. Y olvidar. Sé que no puedo. No, porque veo las manchas. Y sus manos sobre mí. Si te gustó, ya sabes dónde buscarme.

—Te he estado llamando un buen rato, pero no me lo cogías. Estaba preocupado.

—Me estaba duchando.

—Ya… Te he traído algo, no sé si…

Se lleva la mano al pantalón. Me aparto y trago saliva. Al bolsillo del pantalón. Aun así, se da cuenta. Me pide perdón. No hay nada que perdonar. Trágate tus disculpas, joder. No soy de cristal. Aunque estoy rota. Saca algo en un blister. Una pastilla. Extiende la mano muy despacio. La del día después. Me la ha traído. No sé cómo se la habrán dado. Pero es igual. Si me hubiera… No lo soportaría. No podría verlo y pensar cómo lo concebí. Cómo me obligaron a concebirlo.

Le cojo la pastilla y me voy a la cocina a por agua. Mario se queda en el recibidor. No se atreve a acercarse. No quiere que me asuste. Sé lo que ve cuando me mira. Ve mis heridas. Aunque no las entiende. Me ve otra vez sobre ese colchón. Me cubría. Intentaba taparme. Esconderme. Pero no podía. Porque no era para él para quien quería ser invisible. Lo sabía. El hijo de puta lo sabía. Y se reía de mí. De mi dolor. De mis lágrimas. De mis ruegos. Se reía del despojo que dejaba tras de sí.

—Estaba pensando…—No esperaba oírle. Dios, ahora mismo todo me da miedo. Había olvidado que estaba aquí. Su voz me ha sobresaltado—Perdona, no quería…

—¿Qué?—Giro la cabeza y me atrevo. Por fin le miro. No me trates así. No necesito que me recuerdes que estoy sucia. Lo sé. No dejes que lo vea también en tus ojos—Estabas pensando, ¿qué?

—Que tal vez deberías ir al médico.

—Sí. Y poner una denuncia. Quizá cojan al que me hizo esto.

Lo siento. Perdóname, Mario. No debería ser tan borde con él. No es su culpa. No tendría que haber bajado el arma. Pero pensé que… Tendría que haber sido más rápida cuando corría. No es culpa de Mario. No ha podido hacer nada. Ni yo. Con intentarlo no basta. No es suficiente. No me ha servido. Verdad que te gusta, mamita. No te perdono, Mario. Porque no hay nada que perdonarte. Sé que te odias. Pero tenías que hacerlo. Gracias. Aunque ya no me sirva. Pero gracias. Gracias por guardarme el secreto. Gracias por estar aquí.

—¿Quieres… alguna cosa? ¿Un… no sé… café?

—¿Eh? No, no, muchas gracias.

Es tan extraño. No hablamos. No sabemos qué decirnos. Pero tampoco nos gusta el silencio. Porque así nos da tiempo a pensar. Porque sé que me mira y lo imagina. Y cree que puede saber lo que es. Pero no tiene ni idea. Y es mejor así. Yo sí lo sé. Hasta el último detalle. Todo está grabado con tanta claridad. A fuego. Es un tatuaje. Una mancha invisible salvo para tres personas. Para quienes importan. Para quienes desearía que no se pudiera ver. Pero se ve. Me mira y sé que lo ve en mí.

Pasamos al salón. Se sienta a mi lado. Cerca, pero sin tocarme. Es una distancia extraña. Que no quería ser premio de consolación. Le iba a llamar. Íbamos a ir a cenar. Pero ya no. Los planes para mí eran otros. Yo no quería. Me resistí. Traté de hacerle frente. Pero se burlaba de mí. Cada grito le divertía más que el anterior. Solo era un pasatiempo. Un juguete que romper. Cuanto más forcejease, más entretenimiento. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Aunque supiera que no me serviría de nada. Que no soy invulnerable.

Tal vez tiene razón. Pero no, no quiero que me vea un médico. Sé lo que tengo. Sé que no pueden curarme. No de ese modo. Ya no se puede hacer nada conmigo. Quizá podría pedir análisis. Aunque no hará falta. No tenía nada. Sé que no. Si no, me lo habría dicho. Buscaba hacer daño. El máximo daño posible. Eso habría dado puntos. Pero no tenía nada. Aunque me haré esos análisis. Y se los enseñaré a Mario. Y entonces se sentirá aliviado. Por mucho que a mí no me sirvan de nada.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—No. No puedes estar bien. Te he visto vomitar. Lo has matado. Has matado a un hombre. Por mucho que no merezca llamarse así.

—¿Seguro?

—No te preocupes. He estado hablando con Corso. Me ha dicho que te había traído a casa, que no sabía si subir para dejarte en la puerta o no. Se ha quedado más tranquilo cuando le he dicho que venía a verte.

—Al final vamos a hacer eso, ¿verdad? Vamos a decir que se resistió y tuviste que…

—Sí. Corso cree que es lo mejor.

—Yo también. ¿Tú no?

Suspira y hace un gesto. Parece que quiere echarse a hablar. Pero no termina de hacerlo. Abre la boca. Y se corta. Al mirarme no es capaz. En lugar de eso, aprieta los dientes y me hace agachar la cabeza. Lo siento. Siento que estés así por mi culpa. Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido. Tendría que haber hecho algo. No sé qué, pero seguro que había un modo. Traté de encontrarlo. Yo lo intenté, de verdad que lo intenté. Por fin a solas. Tenías tantas ganas como yo de que llegara este momento.

—Se resistió—sentencia—. Diremos eso.

—Y nada más. No pasó nada más. Sé que…—Trago saliva. No. No quiero llorar otra vez. Tenía unos dedos tan fuertes. Mamita linda— que Rocío y Molina tal vez sepan algo. Que lo intuyan. No sé si preguntarán o no, pero si lo hacen…

—Nada más.

—Gracias—Sonríe y sacude la cabeza. Termina riéndose. Reconozco esa carcajada. Es histérica. Es mi risotada al llegar aquí.

—Perdóname, Leo. Dios, todo esto es tan extraño. He venido a ver qué tal estás y terminas siendo tú quien me pregunta a mí que tal estoy te preocupas por mí.

—Mal.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que estoy mal. Muy mal. Estoy muy mal, Mario.

Ya lo he dicho. Aunque las lágrimas casi no me dejan. Pero lo he dicho. Y ahora quiero esa manta. Pero no puedo levantarme a por ella. No podría ponerme en pie. No puedo. Estoy rota. Solo puedo encogerme. Esconderme. Esperar que no me vea. Pero sí me ve. Me está mirando. Lo sabe todo. O eso piensa. Pero en realidad no sabe nada. No tiene la menor idea. No puede ni imaginárselo. Que no lo intente. Nunca será capaz. Nunca entenderá las miradas de todas esas mujeres a las que tratamos de ayudar. Ni la mía. Y a mí ni siquiera pueden ayudarme.

Extiende el brazo hacia mí. Al principio no lo veo. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya está al lado. Me aparto. Sale solo. Aunque no me aparto de él. De Mario no. Me aparto de otro. Me aparto ahora porque antes no podía. Aunque quisiera. Lo tenía encima. Me hacía daño. Me echaba el aliento en la cara. Jadeaba. Y yo gritaba. Porque me dolía. Porque quería soltarme. Y porque no quería seguir oyendo sus jadeos. Quería que se terminase todo. Y terminó. Y Corso y Mario llegaron. Vinieron a rescatarme. Pero ya era tarde.

—Lo siento.

—No digas eso—Le miro a los ojos. Soy yo la que lo siente.

—Mira, Leo, sé que ahora se te viene el mundo encima y piensas que ya nada volverá a ser como antes, pero…

—¿Qué? ¡Es que nada volverá a ser como antes, Mario! ¡Me han violado, joder! ¡El Negro me ha violado! ¿Cómo pretendes que…

Ya está. No puedo hablar más. Otra vez las lágrimas de lava. Y los gemidos. Los gemidos de ahora que se mezclan con los de antes. Lo sabía. Desde el momento en que me metió en el coche lo sabía. Lo tenía asumido. Bea no. Intentaba animarla. Que no pensara en aquel horror. Le hablaba del Estudiantes. Incluso me reí cuando me preguntó si era del Madrid. Como McGyver. Ojalá. Ojalá hubiera preparado una bomba lapa con aquel clavo oxidado y un par de trozos de persiana. Ojalá no hubiera dejado caer el arma. Ojalá hubiera dicho a Mario que viniese conmigo. Ojalá no hubiera dejado solo a Corso. Ojalá. Ojalá.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Mejor, sí.

—Lo que quería decirte es que, bueno, que estoy aquí. Que no voy a dejarte tirada justo cuando más necesitas que te ayuden…

—No ne…

—…aunque no lo reconozcas. Déjate cuidar. Sé que no va a ser fácil que vuelvas a confiar en nadie, pero quiero que sepas que yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado. Que aunque te cabrees y me mandes a la mierda, me da igual. No te lo tendré en cuenta y volveré a por más.

—No quiero que estés conmigo por pena—Se ríe otra vez. Pero esta vez es distinto. Le ha hecho gracia. A mí no.

—¿Esa frase no debería haberla dicho yo?—Pero eso fue esta mañana. Al ver que yo no me río, él también se pone serio— Lo siento. Perdóname, no hablaba de estar juntos como pareja. Entiendo que ahora lo último que quieras sea estar conmigo o con cualquier otro. Ser tu novio es lo que menos me importa ahora. Ahora lo importante es volver a tener con nosotros a la Leo de siempre y lo que venga vendrá.

Asiento. Tomo nota. Me gustaría poder decirle algo. No sé, que lo de esta mañana cuenta. Pero tiene razón. No es el lugar ni el momento. Cuenta. Sé que cuenta. Pero tengo que ponerme bien antes. Las manchas no se irán. Pero se difuminarán. Las heridas se curarán. Pero las cicatrices me durarán siempre. Y hasta que eso no ocurra, el resto da igual. Aunque no estoy sola. Eso es lo que él quería decirme. Que no estoy sola.

—Te he traído algo más.

Le miro y lo veo en la palma su mano. Es mi anillo. Lo cojo y me peleo con él. No me entra. Me está demasiado justo. Sacármelo fue una tortura. Pero debían saber que estaba viva. No puedo. No entra. Necesito ponérmelo. Necesito tener algo de la Leo de antes. Mario me mira a los ojos un momento. Me pide permiso con la mirada. Le digo que sí. Le dejo mi mano. Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado. Despacio. Desliza el anillo por mi dedo. Se atasca en la última falange. No podrá. Pero lo consigue. Me miro el dedo. Y sonrío. Por primera vez en horas sonrío con ganas.

—¿Tienes gasolina? Una lata o algo así.

—¿Cómo? Sí, en el coche tengo una, pero… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Ve a por ella y espérame en el portal. Yo ahora bajo, tengo que coger unas cosas.


End file.
